Bring Me Home
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Because even after all their time apart she was the only one who could keep him grounded. Addex.


**A/N: I've been working on this for weeks and I'm still not entirely happy with it but here it is anyway! For anyone who watched the most recent crossover you'll recognize the first part, so lets just pretend that the Sam/Pete stuff didn't happen in PP, the Mark stuff didn't happen in both GA & PP and Izzie & Alex split when she came back the last time (6x12) but she didn't leave and the Chiefs alcoholism stuff didn't happen, just because. Hope this comes off the way I have it in my head!**

**Reviews much appreciated as always =D**

**iam-kelly.**

* * *

"Dr Montgomery, you have a visitor" the receptionist said popping her head into Addison's office.

"Oh, um, ok" said Addison, the receptionist took a step back and let the visitor step in.

"Hey there stranger" Alex smiled shutting the door behind him.

"Alex. What are you doing here?" Addison said trying to hide the utter disbelief in her voice.

"I wanted to see you"

"Um, ok, why?"

"I just needed to see someone, someone who is not right there in all the mess and I was just, I was thinking about you and how you kind of kept me grounded I guess and well, I miss you and, I just wanted to see you"

"Oh, um, ok then, I erm, I don't know how I can help but…." Addison stuttered.

"You seem a little tense, are you ok?"

"My mother's a lesbian" Addison blurted "Which means my Dad wasn't a cheater, it was all a sham, my whole childhood, everything I believed about my Dad, my Mom, love, marriage, it's all turned on it's head so yeah, i'm a little tense. Oh and I'm practically baron, I have 2 crappy eggs left, so those kids I wanted with the a guy who'd teach them to play catch, not happening. Now you go"

"Izzie left me, or, I left Izzie, she left first and then she came back but, I just can't get past it, I was there for her, through everything, Denny, George, the cancer, everything and she just left and, I can't do it anymore. It's sucks about the kids thing, I know you want to be a Mom but you could adopt right?"

"I don't think I want to do it alone, it's fine really" Addison sighed and flopped herself down onto the sofa next to Alex "When did we get so…."

"Screwed up"

"I was going to say sad but screwed up works to" Addison nodded "Don't you wish we did heroin?"

"Addison Forbes Montgomery I…." Alex gasped.

"No no I mean don't you wish we did drugs, drank to much, shot something into our veins, nothing you know that would make you ruin your life, kill you or make you have to go to meetings and say 'Hi i'm Addison and i'm an alcoholic' but just, y'know my friend Naomi she eats, she puts food on top of it and that numbs the pain, she puts food on top of it and she feels good but I, I don't…." Alex stands up and walks over to her blinds shutting them one by one "I have green juice, that's all I really like and green juice, I can't really put that on top of it, I want to put something on top of it but I don't have anything, Alex what are you doing i'm telling you how I feel!?"

"And I hear you, numb the pain" Alex said taking off his shirt.

"Wha…."

"Numb the sad, feel good, put something on top of it" he said taking off his shoes and socks.

"Alex I said put something on top of it, not put you on top of me!" she exclaimed as began to remove his trousers.

"My life is in ruins, it's a mess, i'm about to get a divorce and i'm alone and I don't know a lot of sure fire ways to numb the pain but I do know one, now, do you want to feel better or don't you?" he said dropping his boxers.

Addison took a beat, looking from his face to his body and back up to his face, she stood up and slowly walked over to him, she kissed him slowly, he unzipped her dress, her legs wrapping around him as he guided them over to the sofa, she moaned into his mouth as he caressed the sides of her body. He pulled her dress completely off her, pulling her underwear with it, he took of her bra as he nipped at her neck, he trailed kisses down her center. One of her feet stayed firmly on the floor, the other leg hooked over the back of the sofa, he slowly licked along her wetness, her hips bucked at the sudden contact, he smirked as he held them down taking another lick.

"Oh god" she gasped as he flicked his tongue against her clit, he slipped in two fingers curling them up inside her, she writhed against the sofa as he quickly used his tongue and fingers to give her her first orgasm, she moaned his name loudly as her juices dripped onto his hand, he licked them up before kissing his way back up to her mouth, letting her taste herself on his lips.

She gestured for him to get onto the floor, he pulled a pillow down with him to prop up his head, she climbed on top of him kissing his lips, her hands pressing against his chest, she took a hold of his member in one hand and guided him into her, they both groaned at the contact, she placed a hand on the coffee table, the other onto the sofa he thrust up into her as she moved quickly up and down his length, the sound of their skin slapping together echoing around the office.

"Fuck Alex" Addison gasped as each thrust hit against her g-spot.

"Addison, oh god" he moaned, she leant forward, her breasts brushing against him, she kissed him hard on the lips as he moved in and out of her, he slipped a hand in between their bodies and found her clit, he rubbed it vigorously as he felt himself getting close in attempt to get them to come together.

"God, oh god Alex, oh my, Alex!" she groaned into his neck.

Addison sat back holding onto his hips as she rode him furiously "Oh my…..FUCK!" she moaned loudly as her orgasm finally took hold, he shot his load inside her moaning her name, she fell against him placing kisses over his face.

Addison rolled onto the floor beside him, they both propped their feet up on the sofa, Alex rubbed his hand up and down her thigh as they breathed heavily.

"Oh my god, I, I can't catch my breath" Addison laughed.

"I forgot how much fun you are"

"Yeah well, who's fault is that?" she smirked turning onto her front and leaning over his face.

"Mine, all mine but you, you ran away, you were very naughty Ms Montgomery" Alex said smacking her hard on the ass, she squealed and gasped "Did you just spank me?!" she said trying to hide a grin as she leaned into his body.

"Oh, d'you wanna start something?"

"Really, come on" she said trying to wrestle him.

"Bring it sister"

"Oh Dr Karev"

"I'll give you more of the same" he smirked smacking her again.

"OH, my god" she giggled.

"Addi...ah" Sam said averting his eyes from the sight in front of him "Oh my god" Addison gasped rolling off of Alex.

"Sam close the door!" she said quickly, as she and Alex both grabbed cushions to cover themselves.

"Addison this is a place of business" Sam said looking at the floor.

"Can you just um, toss me that shirt" Alex said pointing to chair, Sam reluctantly reached over and threw the shirt at him.

"Sam close the door!" Addison gasped.

"Heeaaayyy" Pete stuttered as he stepped into the doorway next to Sam.

"Oh my god" Addison said covering her face.

"I was just coming to see you about an old patient, too bad I joined the other practice, this place has perks" he smirked walking away.

"Sam close the door" Addison said again, Sam frowned at them and closed the door.

~x~

"You get 30 seconds" Addison said walking into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry?" Sam frowned.

"We are business partners so you get 30 seconds to lecture me on my business practices but if you start to lecture me on something not related to my business practices I will walk away, those are the rules"

"Oh, so our friendship has rules now?"

"No we're not talking as friends right now we're talking as business partners"

"Well I want to talk to my friend"

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now"

"And now you're talking about yourself in the third person"

"Hi" Naomi said walking into the kitchen "Did you have sex with some guy on the floor of your office?"

"Yep" Sam smirked.

"Sam" Addison groaned.

"And she's making up rules _and_ she's talking about herself in the third person"

"Yes I am because I have earned that right, when you've gone through what i've gone through with my family you have the right to be a little eccentric for a few weeks, you have the right to refer to yourself in the third person and _have sex on the floor of your office_ and apply random rules to old friendships, you have the right!" she said slamming her hand down on the counter.

"Ok, alright Sam, you need to leave Addison alone because you're making her scream" Naomi smirked "Addison I am here for you if you need me"

"You see that, that is a friend!"

"Um, hey" Alex said walking into the kitchen and standing next to Addison.

"Nice to see you with some clothes on" Sam muttered.

"Naomi Bennett, nice to meet you" Naomi said pushing past Sam and shaking Alex's hand.

"Alex Karev"

"Nice to meet you Ale...oh my god, Alex Karev as in _Karev, Karev?_"

"I really wish I didn't tell you things" Addison groaned "Yes, Alex Karev as in Karev Karev"

"You talked about me?" Alex smirked.

"A long time ago" Addison nodded "When I first got here"

"You do realize I'm at liberty to hate you right?" Naomi frowned.

"I know. I know, I was an ass, a complete and utter idiot" said Alex.

"Am I missing something?" Sam frowned.

"I um, Alex is uh, an old friend, from Seattle" Addison stuttered.

"Oh, ok then" Sam nodded "Why do you have to hate him?"

"It's a long story" Addison sighed "And we're going against the rules here Sam, so, I'm walking away, come on Karev" she said grabbing Alex's arm and dragging him from the room.

"Ok, seriously now, who's the guy?" Sam asked turning to Naomi.

"The guy is the reason she left Seattle"

"This could end badly couldn't it"

"Yeah, it could" Naomi nodded.

~x~

"Oh god" Addison groaned as she sat on her kitchen counter sipping wine.

"What?" Alex frowned.

"I'm your dirty mistress"

"What!?" Alex laughed.

"Your married Alex! I'm your dirty mistress, I'm Meredith Grey!"

"I'm separated, I'm getting a divorce and you are not Meredith Grey, Meredith isn't even _that_ Meredith anymore"

"You're still married!"

"Addison" Alex sighed, he moved so he stood in between her legs, he brought his hands up to her face and pulled her in for a kiss "I came here for a reason" he whispered.

"Sex?"

"No. You."

"Alex" Addison sighed pressing her forehead against his, Alex took the wine glass from her hands and placed it on the counter, he wrapped her legs around him and lifted her off the counter, he carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

~x~

"We could do this y'know" Alex said as he sat up in Addison's bed, she lay at the opposite end of the bed wrapped up in her sheets, sweat shining on both of their bodies.

"Do what?" she asked not looking up at him.

"Be together, I could move here or you could come back with me, we could be together, we could be happy, we could adopt a load of kids and teach them all to play catch and have barbeques on Sundays, we could be a family Addie"

"What if Izzie hadn't left you?" Addison said propping herself up with her elbow "What if you were back in Seattle with her now and you were still together, would you still want to move down here, or have me move back there, be with me? Because you paint a pretty picture Alex and i'm just lonely enough and i'm just scared enough and i'm just freaked out enough that if you ask me again I might say yes so i'm asking you not to ask me again if it's not about me, if you're just heartbroken or in love with someone else then don't ask me because I don't know anything, I don't know anything anymore except I can't fall in love with a man who's in love with someone else, that much I know I can't do that again so please if you're still in love with Izzie then go back to Seattle and get her back but if you're not and you're serious" she said sitting up, pulling her knees up against her chest resting her chin in the dip "And you want me, then ask again" she smiled sweetly.

"Addison, I want this. Please, just give us a shot"

"I'll do it, on one condition"

"Anything"

"You go back there, you seriously think about this and if you still really want this then, you'll get a divorce because, I'm not being the other woman Alex and I won't wait forever"

"You won't be waiting forever Addie" he smiled, he crawled across the bed and kissed her softly on the lips.

~x~

_4 weeks later….._

"He still hasn't called" Addison said walking into Naomi's office and flopping herself down on her sofa.

"You could call him y'know"

"No, I can't call him because if he's changed his mind he won't tell me which is probably why he hasn't called, I shouldn't have asked him to leave her, he loves her, he loves Izzie, I know it, what was I thinking Naomi?"

"He was the one who put the idea in your head Addison"

"I know. I know." Addison jumped as her phone started to ring, she pulled it out and frowned at the number.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know" Addison answered, she clicked the answer button and held the phone up to her ear "Addison Montgomery"

"_Addison Hi, it's um, it's Izzie Stevens"_

"Oh, Izzie, hi" Addison said nervously, Naomi gestured for her to put it on loudspeaker.

"_I'm just calling about, Alex"_

"Oh" Addison winced.

"_I'm not calling to shout at you"_

"Oh"

"_But you need to come to Seattle"_

"Why so you can kick my ass?" she said only half joking.

"_No, it's Alex, there's, there's been an accident"_

"What?" Addison asked so quietly Izzie could only just hear it.

"_He was out driving and another car crashed into the side of him, a drunk driver, he has a bleed on his brain, he's been in and out of consciousness and all he can say, all he can say is Addison"_

"Is he going to be ok?"

"_Derek's operating anytime now, we're not in the clear yet but it's looking hopeful, can you get out here?"_

"Are you sure that's what he's saying?"

"_Addison, that's what he's saying, he told me everything when he got back, the divorce is happening, we were both kidding ourselves, now please, hang up and get yourself on a plane"_

"I'll be there as fast as I can, thank you for calling Izzie"

"_I'll see you soon Addison"_

"Crap" Addison gasped as the phone line went dead.

"Come on, lets go get a bag ready and I'll drop you at the airport" Naomi said grabbing Addison's hand and pulling her up.

~x~

"Dr Montgomery" Nurse Debbie smiled "I didn't know you were coming, how can I help you?"

"I um, I'm here for Alex, Alex Karev, I uh, can you tell me where his room is?" Addison stuttered.

"Sure, follow me"

Debbie led her to the ICU, Addison gasped slightly when she saw Alex hooked up to machines, her heart was pounding inside her chest, Debbie opened the door and waited for Addison to follow her, she remained standing still staring through the glass.

"This is all precaution Dr Montgomery, his post operative CT was good, Dr Shepard should be a long to check on him in the next few hours"

"Right, right ok, thank you" Addison nodded stepping into the room, she walked over to the bed and placed her hand on top of his, she leaned over and kissed him softly a small tear trickling down her face, she pulled the chair right up close to the bed so she could lay her head down, she watched as his chest rose and fell, the repetitive movement soon sending her to sleep.

~x~

"Is that….?" Mark said stopping outside of Alex's room.

"No, it can't be can it?" Derek frowned.

"Hey what are we looking at?" Meredith said joining the two of them.

"Does that look like Addison to you?" asked Mark.

"It's Addison" they heard from behind them, they turned around to see Izzie standing there.

"Why is Addison with Alex?" asked Derek.

"Because, they love each other" Izzie smiled.

"And you're ok with this?" Meredith frowned.

"I was the one who called her, you all heard him say her name" said Izzie "He was in LA, before, when he took the weekend off after we split, he went to see her, he wanted to see someone who wasn't part of this place and he wanted her, we all know we've been kidding ourselves, we loved each other yes but we're not meant to be together, he's meant to be with her"

"Izzie" Meredith sighed.

"Meredith, seriously, it's fine"

"I need to go and do his post-op" said Derek "This will be interesting" he muttered.

~x~

Derek walked into the room quietly, himself and Meredith worked around Addison as they checked Alex over, she began to stir slightly as she heard their voices, she opened her eyes slowly, her face still buried into the bed.

"Hello sleepyhead" Derek smiled when he noticed her waking.

Addison's head shot up "Um, hi, Derek, Meredith" she stuttered "How is he?"

"Everything looks good" Derek nodded.

"Good, good that's good" Addison said with a sigh of relief "Izzie said the driver was drunk, did they, I mean, what happened to him?"

"Got out with just a couple of scratches" said Meredith "Mark made his suturing as painful as possible, he's looking at a year in jail and 4 years driving suspension"

"I want to kill the guy" Addison grumbled.

"We do to" said Meredith.

"I have to say Addison, I'm surprised to see you here"

"Derek not now" Meredith sighed.

"No, it's fine" said Addison.

"I think I was more surprised when he kept saying your name and something about barbeques"

Addison started to laugh to herself, tears falling down her face again "Barbeques and catch, god Alex, you're on deaths door and your still obsessing over that" she said bringing his hand up to her mouth and kissing it softly.

"Addison?" she heard him whisper.

"Yeah, it's me, I'm here" she smiled wiping her face "I'm here"

"I was driving to the airport to come to LA and I don't….."

"Sshhh Alex, it's ok" she smiled kissing his forehead "It's ok"

"Addison, I love you, I didn't say it before in LA and I do, I love you"

"I love you too"

"Sorry to interrupt the moment" Derek smirked "The surgery went well Alex, you're going to need to stay in the hospital for a few weeks, we'll be getting you moved out of the ICU in an hour or so"

"So everythings good?" asked Alex.

"Everythings good" Meredith smiled "We'll leave you to it" she said pulling Derek out of the room.

"Addie, can you, get in bed with me?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Please"

"Ok" Addison smiled, she kicked off her heels and took off her jacket, she climbed onto the bed and snuggled into his chest, one arm in between them, the other hooking over his waist, he kissed her on the top of the head, he felt her sob slightly against his chest.

"Hey, come on, I'm fine, I'm ok" he said reaching his arm up to wipe tears off her face.

"I just, I can't lose you, I've only just got you back and I can't lose you again"

"I know, I can't lose you either but you heard Shepard, I'm fine, try and get some sleep baby"

"Ok" Addison whimpered.

~x~

"Is someone going to tell me what the _hell_ is going on?!"

Addison jumped out of her skin when she heard a familiar voice echo through the room.

"Jesus Christ Miranda are you trying to kill me"

"What's going on?" Alex mumbled, his eyes still shut tight.

"Looks like Baileys on to us" Addison smirked, Alex's eyes snapped open "Hey" he smiled kissing her forehead.

"Hey yourself"

"Hello!!" Miranda waved, they adjusted themselves on the bed so they were facing her "Now, as much as I enjoy seeing you Addison what the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"It's a long story" Addison sighed.

"Hey! I heard you were here" Callie grinned as she walked into the room, Arizona trailing behind her "You get lost on the freeway or something?"

"Hi Alex, how was the surgery? _Oh it's fine I'm in the clear._ Oh that's great news" Alex mocked.

"Sorry Alex, how are you feeling?" Arizona smiled.

"Good, great, well my head hurts like hell but overall, I'd say life is looking up"

"Well well well, if it isn't Addison Montgomery" Mark smirked as he pushed his way into the room.

Addison rolled her eyes and sighed heavily "Hello Mark"

"Anyone else want to crash my room?" Alex smirked.

"Room for 5 more?" Meredith said walking into the room closely followed by Derek, Lexie, Cristina and Owen.

"Make that 6" Izzie said pushing her way to the front of the group, everyone suddenly tensed up "Ok, lets all address the big elephant in the room" Izzie said waving her arms aimlessly "Which one of us is going to do this?" she said looking over at Addison and Alex.

"I think it would be best coming from you" said Addison "Because I don't really know the whole story and they're less likely to hit you" Addison said nervously looking at Bailey.

"You have a point" Izzie nodded "Right ok, so, as you know me and Alex well, we haven't really been working, we've both made mistakes, I left when things got rough and that just destroyed whatever we had left, when we got married I was dying, like 'tomorrows your last day' dying and it was perfect but there was one thing missing, we weren't in love, we loved each other but it just wasn't right and when Alex took his leave a few weeks ago he went to LA and found Addison and then he knew, he knew why he couldn't fall in love with me, it was because he was still in love with her and because I, I still have Denny and George in my heart so when I say I'm ok with this, with them being together, I'm not lying because I know that if Denny was still here, or maybe even George then, me and Alex, we wouldn't have lasted, so, you can all relax, this is ok with me so it's going to be ok with you"

"Well, I guess that's that then" Mark nodded.

"Yeah, it is" said Alex "Is there any particular reason why you are _all_ in my room?"

"I'm thinking half of them wanted to see how you were and the other half wanted to know why I was here, am I right?"

They all nodded sheepishly.

"Ah, see, I'm always right" Addison grinned.

"You're also full of yourself" Alex smirked.

"Trust me Karev, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into" Mark smirked.

"You're still an ass!" Addison exclaimed "Nice to see some things don't change"

"Always a pleasure" Mark grinned.

"Why are all of my surgeons in here?" the Chief asked trying to get a look in on the room.

"We were just leaving" Derek replied, they all pushed themselves back out of the room.

"Addison?" the Chief stuttered.

"Hey Richard" Addison smiled.

"You didn't tell me you were coming"

"I didn't know I was coming until this one ended up in here"

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not" Alex smirked.

"So, looks like I'm either going to be drawing up a new contract or finding myself a new resident, any idea on which one I have to work on"

"We haven't got to that bit yet" Addison sighed "We'll let you know as soon as possible"

"Well, I'll leave you two alone, nice to see you Addison and it's great to see you better Karev"

"Thanks Chief" said Alex.

~x~

"What are we going to do Alex?" Addison sighed.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I just know I want to be with you"

"Then I'll move to LA"

"But you can't leave your friends"

"You can't leave yours"

"And you have to stay here while you get better, you just had brain surgery Alex"

"Well then stay here"

"And live where? It's not like I can move in with you"

"Why not?"

"Because. Your wife lives there."

"She's not my wife and she says she's ok with this"

"But I'm not Alex, no matter what happened she was still your wife, it would just be too weird"

"Shepard lives there, how is that any different?"

"Because it is, me and Derek have been over for a long time and he's not _that_ guy anymore"

"I don't know what you want me to say Addison, I can't make this go away, me and Izzie got married and then we split up and then I got you back so, I don't know what to suggest, LA or Seattle, it's up to you"

"Why is it up to me?"

"Because we could live halfway across the world and I wouldn't care, I just want you"

"I need some time" Addison sighed "I need to think, I'm going for a walk" she said pulling away from him and sliding off the bed, she leaned over to him and kissed him softly "We'll get through this Alex, we have to"

"I know, I love you Addie"

"I love you too"

~x~

"Hey, what's wrong?" Callie frowned stopping in front of Addison who was pacing up and down a hallway.

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine" Callie raised a disbelieving eyebrow "Ok so I'm not fine"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to figure out what the hell I'm going to do, do I move here and face potential awkwardness with Izzie or do I make Alex move to LA, he says it's my decision because where we are isn't important but it is and I just don't know what I'm doing"

"Well what would keep you in LA?"

"The practice, Naomi, Sam, Pete needs help with Lucas, Violet and Dell still need support after everything, I don't know if I could leave that"

"And what would keep you in Seattle?"

"Alex"

"Then isn't LA the better choice for you?"

"Maybe, but my head and my heart are saying different things"

"Addison, when have you ever followed your heart?"

"I haven't"

"Then maybe you should" Callie shrugged.

~x~

"Hey, what's that?" Alex asked as Addison walked into Alex's new room, when she was out walking they moved him into recovery, she climbed onto the bed sitting at the end of it cross legged flipping through a document.

"Oh nothing, just my new contract" Addison said simply.

"What?!"

"Well, if I'm moving back here I'm going to need a job" she smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"My hearts saying Seattle Alex, it's time to listen to my heart but…."

"No, no buts, buts aren't good"

"But I'm not moving into that house, it's too weird, I'm going to borrow a laptop and we're going to find a house ok?"

"Sounds good to me" Alex grinned "It has to be big, at least 4 bedrooms and it needs a fence"

"A fence?"

"To keep the dog in and to stop the kids from running out into the street oh and we need a barbeque, a big one and we need to buy some baseballs"

Addison started to laugh and crawled up the bed to kiss him "I hope this dog you want likes cats because I'm not leaving Milo in LA and _at least _4 bedrooms?"

"Dogs and cats can get a long and yeah, _at least_ 4 bedrooms, I'm getting you kids Addie whether we have to have sex 5 times a day or we adopt, we're having kids"

"You're amazing you know that?" she smirked "I love you"

"I love you too"

~x~

_4 years later…._

"Abigail hurry up! We're going to be late" Addison shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, jeez Mom chill out" Abigail said as she ran down the stairs.

"I am perfectly chilled thank you but your Aunty Izzie won't be if we're late"

"What about Dad?"

"He's meeting us there, you ready?"

"Yes Mom" Abigail said rolling her eyes.

~x~

"Hey, Happy Thanksgiving!" Izzie smiled giving Addison a hug and then Abigail.

"Happy Thanksgiving Aunty Izzie" Abigail smiled.

"Meredith has the baby in the kitchen if you want to go and say hello" Izzie smiled.

Abigail squealed and ran off towards the kitchen "Y'know, it's been 3 years and I still can't get used to the Aunty Izzie thing"

"I know, me too" Addison smiled "I cried the first time she called me Mom"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Alex thought someone had died" Addison laughed "She's growing up so fast"

"I know, it seems like only yesterday she was that cute 10 year old with pigtails and a Hannah Montana bag"

"Hannah Montana is out now apparently" Addison smirked.

"Oh really?!" Izzie laughed.

"Yeah, she's in love with the Jonas Brothers at the minute, it's Joe this, Nick that…."

"There she is!" Alex beamed as he approached Addison "And how is my beautiful wife on this very fine Thanksgiving?"

"Did you let him eat straight from the sugar pot again?" Addison smirked.

"Is a man not allowed to be happy?"

"Happy, yes" Izzie nodded "Psychotic, no"

"Green isn't a very nice colour on you Izzie" Alex joked.

"Shut it Evil Spawn" Izzie said nudging him as she walked past.

"So, how are you?" Alex said kissing Addison softly.

"I'm great, how are you? How was your shift?"

"I'm great, my shift was long and lonely, as much as I love her I can't wait for Abbie to get back to school so I can have you all to myself"

"Aww, does it get lonely in that big bad hospital?"

"Like you wouldn't believe" he said pulling her close to him "Happy Thanksgiving Mrs Karev"

"Happy Thanksgiving Mr Karev" she smiled kissing him passionately.

"Eeew, Mom, Dad, gross" Abbie groaned from the doorway, they laughed and reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"Aunty Izzie said we should start sitting at the table now"

"We'll be right there kiddo" Alex smiled.

"I'm not a kid, god Dad" she sighed walking off.

"She's getting an attitude" Alex smirked.

"She's a teenager" Addison sighed "God, she's a teenager Alex!"

"I know" he smiled softly "Are we telling them today?"

"I think so" she nodded "It's time, now that Abbie knows, it's time"

"It's time" he smiled.

~x~

An hour later and they were all sat around the extended dinner table at what was now just Izzie's house, Derek and Meredith started to build their dream house when Meredith got pregnant with baby Sarah who was now 6 months old. Surprisingly everyone had managed to pull themselves away from the hospital, so Izzie, Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Owen, Callie, Arizona, Mark, Lexie, Alex, Addison and Abigail were all crammed around the table, they'd began to say what they were thankful for, the only 3 left were Alex, Addison and Abigail.

"I am thankful for all of you, my family, the only family I've ever had" Abigail smiled "And to Mom and Dad for taking me in in the first place, I love you guys"

"We love you too sweetie" Addison said kissing her on the top of her head "Never forget that ok?"

"Never" Abigail smiled.

"Right, ok, I am thankful that we're all here today" Alex smiled "That we've got through our past and become a family, and I'm thankful that I'm sat here with my beautiful wife and daughter" he said kissing Addison softly, everyone chuckled when Abigail fake gagged.

"I am thankful for our family, for your acceptance, for my husband, my daughter and…." she said taking a deep breath "I'm thankful that for some unknown reason that my body has _finally _decided to give me a break"

Everyone looked at her in confusion "You're going to have to explain that one Addison" Callie chuckled.

"I'm 3 months pregnant" Addison smiled sheepishly.

"Oh my god!" everyone exclaimed.

"I found out last month" she sighed "We wanted to wait until I hit 3 months to tell you all and well, now was the perfect time, and we told Abbie 2 days ago and she can't keep secrets for long"

"You really think I want to admit that my parents have S-E-X?" Abbie said incredulously "No thank you"

"You'll understand when your older Abz" Mark smirked.

"Much, much older" Alex said firmly "You're not dating until you're thirty"

"Whatever" Abigail sighed "I won't have to share my room right?"

"We're moving the office downstairs so no, you won't have to share your room" Alex laughed.

"Good" Abigail nodded.

"This is amazing guys" Izzie smiled.

"Yeah, congratulations" said Meredith "Ooh, now you're going to actually experience child birth, you'll know _exactly _why I was screaming at you now"

"Yeah, lets not even think about that part yet" Addison grimaced.

"Your pregnant Addie" Callie sighed happily "How is it, how is it even possible?"

"I spoke to Naomi, she said that either the two eggs I had left 6 years ago were still hanging around somewhere or something happened in there to start everything back up, I'm not even going to question it"

"This is really great news Addie" Derek smiled "Congratulations"

"Anyway, enough about me" Addison said quickly "Happy Thanksgiving"

"Happy Thanksgiving" everyone smiled raising their glasses.

~x~

_6 months and one week later…._

"So, do you forgive me for screaming obscenities at you yet?" Meredith chuckled, all of the girls were gathered around in the Karev living room.

"Definiteley" Addison nodded "I've been working with laboring Moms for over 20 years and I had no idea it hurt that much"

"It's worth the pain when you see them" Meredith smiled softly "Isn't that right Sarah" she cooed, tickling her one year olds stomach.

"Motherhood is turning you two soft" Cristina grumbled.

"Oh shut it" Meredith smirked "How's Alex taking to fatherhood, well fatherhood of a newborn"

"Really well, he works with babies all day anyway but he's great, gets up with her in the night, changes her diapers, he's the perfect little housewife" Addison chuckled.

"She really is beautiful" Izzie smiled as she rocked the baby in her arms "Have you picked a name yet? It's been a week"

"I think I've got it" Addison nodded.

"Got what?" Alex said appearing in the doorway.

"The name, for the baby" Addison smiled.

"Oh yeah? Shoot"

"Amy Isobel Karev" Addison said softly.

"I love it" Alex grinned "Amy Isobel"

"Seriously?!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Seriously" Addison nodded.

"Someone take her from me quick" Izzie said quickly, Lexie leaned over and took Amy from her, Izzie all but jumped over to Addison and hugged her tightly.

"I guess you're ok with it then?" Addison said slightly choking.

"I just….seriously?!"

"Izzie, you've been amazing to me, to us, you didn't have to accept me, I basically swooped in and stole your husband and all you've done is support us, through the accident, through the wedding, through the adoption with Abbie, through my pregnancy and I, I love you Iz, you're the best friend a girl could ask for so yeah, I'm naming her after you because I want her to know that without her Aunty Izzie she probably wouldn't be here"

"I love you too Addie" Izzie said wiping a happy tear from her cheek "My first girl is _so _being named after you now"

"Whatever you want Izzie" Addison chuckled.

"What is this? How many Aunties can we fit in the living room?" asked Abbie as she walked in.

"We're had to stop by and check on the new addition didn't we" Arizona smiled.

"We picked a name Abz" Alex smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" he nodded "Amy Isobel"

"I love it" she smiled "Oh god are you crying?" she said looking over at Addison and Izzie.

"Your Mom's still hormonal, don't know what Barbies excuse is" Cristina smirked.

"Shut it" Izzie said wiping her eyes.

"I'm going to my room" Abigail sighed "See you all later"

"Bye Abbie" they all smiled.

"Did you ever think we'd get here?" Alex asked as he sat down next to Addison.

"No, not ever" she said softly.

"We've been through quite a roller coaster haven't we" said Meredith.

"We're done with adultery though right?" asked Callie.

"We're done" Addison chuckled "Definiteley"

"I think someone wants Mommy" Lexie said as Amy started to cry, she walked over and placed her in Addison's arms, she rocked her soothingly and her cries softened.

"I love you" Alex said softly kissing Addison's forehead.

"Love you too" she smiled "Thank you"

"What for?"

"For bringing me home"

Alex smiled softly and held her closely, he looked around the room at the people he'd grown to love as family and sighed happily to himself, he was finally home.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
